


Making It Real

by DragonsInNeverland



Series: Making it Real [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger-centric, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsInNeverland/pseuds/DragonsInNeverland
Summary: Magic.. the very thing that I dreamed my whole life. Somehow I was brought to a life where magic existed. And I knew I had to protect it. To protect the world that people took for granted, to fight for the world that was my dream.SI
Series: Making it Real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**_Hello, I wanted to apologise for my English, not my first or second language. It would take time for me to get better. And I hope it would be with this story, as I progress further. It's my first story and I don't have a beta, and I realise that for some it can be a problem, but I want it to be an experiment and would revise and beta it along the way to get better. I welcome criticism about my writing, it would help if I know my mistakes, but not much about the plot, as I myself don't really know where it's going. In future chapters, I will be creating memories about those characters that are obviously not in the books, and maybe some would not be something that those characters would do, but it's fan fiction, so it's my choice to mess them up in my own way._ **

**_I don't own anything. =)_ **

* * *

Some people say it’s the moment you stop trying, you actually get what you want. Others say you have to fight until your very last breath for even the simplest of things.

Then again, when it comes to things that are impossible.. you simple dream.

Dream of the place you long to be, things that you crave to do, hungry for the world that doesn’t exist.

And yes at some point you stop trying because it hurts to know that it will not come true. You stop trying, stop fighting and dreaming of impossible things. Some say it’s called growing. But for me, for my reality, it was just existing.

I never thought much of death. I knew it would come eventually, but didn't suspect the meeting will be so soon in my life. Barely out of university, I felt my life hadn't even started. I felt I was waiting all my life to start living, waiting to get my exams done, waiting to get into the university, waiting for my hair to grow out, only to cut it again and the process to start all over again. Living was exhausting..

As much as I loved stories and fairytales, I never believed in life after death. So when I woke up again, I thought that maybe I survived. That thought evaporated when I saw giant heads looking at me. There were very big and blurry and made absolutely no sense, before quickly realising that it was me that somehow became smaller. So small in fact, that I was the size of a baby.

It took some time, for me to be able to see and hear a thing around me. And then some more time for me to realise that I was reborn to my favourite books. Harry Potter.

I was reborn as Hermione Granger. This was extraordinary and absolutely terrifying.

It was then that for the first time in my second life I _cried_.

I would have to be the brain of the trio, if not for Hermione, Harry would not have survived even in the first year.

I was not Hermione, I didn’t know how to be her. I was not ready to have actual lives being my responsibility.

But being a baby meant I had a lot of time be able to get used to the idea. Which let’s be honest didn’t take much.. because magic. I have magic, and would live in a magic world and would study magic in an actual magical castle.

 _Magic_.. the very thing that I dreamed my whole life. Somehow I was brought to a life where magic existed. And I knew I had to protect it. To protect the world that people took for granted, to fight for the world that was my dream.

I made sure to think about everything I knew about the books and the movie every day to not forget something important. It was then that I noticed something different with me, if before my memory was very much non-existing except if I loved the thing I read or happened, not I could focus my brain to remember the details of my past life that I didn’t know even existed as if I’m reliving it on fast mode. The first couple of month I did just that, it was the only way not to die of boredom, reliving every lesson, book I read, languages I learned as a child, but forgot, knowledge of some sports and dances and everything else I could think of.

The other remarkable thing was how easy it was for me to see those people as a family. Something I didn't even feel to my previous one. My old family never wanted a child, besides wanting to be considered normal, and it was normal to have a child. They both worked full hours and didn't know how to get close to a child. By the time I have grown up and we finally had things to discuss, it was too late to establish any kind of bond. Not to say that my life was difficult, I had lots of friends and like my parents, my schedule was very full since I could remember, most of the time I was done I went straight to sleep, so more times than not, I didn't even notice that they weren't in my life. I wasn't exactly spoiled, but I guess the 'buying my love' cliche was something my parents excelled at. So like I was saying, it was very easy seeing myself love my new family.

Somehow being in a child's body made me feel like a child again. It didn't matter that I was almost an adult in my old life. I graduated in psychology and history of art degree. Had lots of hobbies, that made life a little bit more interesting. Art and music were my friends, and books were my reality. Almost twenty-three before being reborn in this life. All of that, and yet I still felt as a child. I loved my parents as if I didn't have a life without them.

Somehow in this weird fantasy world, where magic, creatures, murder, dark and light lords all around me and more to come, I found I was no longer waiting. But _living_.


	2. Waking Up in a Dream

I was in awe of Hermione’s brain, like a sponge it took the information and the memory thing was amazing, I could remember word to word anything I needed. I was grateful that I would have that advantage, being Hermione Granger.

I would not go into how horrible it is to be a baby with an adult mind. It was horrible!

It took me more than a year to be able to focus on things around me and have enough muscle mass to be able to have some control over my libs. For more than a year I was paralysed, or at least it felt that way in this body. I was once again so very grateful for my new brain that I had something to do, even if it is to see how much my memory in my past life sucked.

But no matter, as I grew and got some control over my limbs, I started speaking, well a couple of words that would not freak out my new parents. I wanted my second year to work more on my limbs to get more control and show a little more than maybe I should with speaking to show a little my intelligence. I needed my parent to trust me in a couple of years to be able to look after myself, to not watch my every move.

And so life went on…

I made sure I was very curious as a child and asked all kind of questions, I started reading at 3 and snuck some more interesting books at night to read. My parents changed the tune and instead of a fairytale, started reading me from an encyclopaedia, sometimes from mythology and so much more. Each of them took time to spend time with me together and apart. I couldn’t help but love them.

My mom loved to paint when she had some free time and I was allowed to paint with her. I loved those moments, she would put on some classical music or jazz or even music from musicals and help me when I couldn’t make it even half as pretty as her painting. She loved to sing around the house and cook a very elaborate meal that I was not yet allowed to help her with. And she would wake me up every day with a song and a hug. And I absolutely adored her.

My father was the quiet one in the house. Me and my mom would dance around him and sing and he would let us even if he was doing something at the time. He would read me every evening while mom cooked from his collection of history. He was a history geek. I found out he was really into archery and won a lot of competitions since he was a kid himself. He said he would start teaching me archery when I get a little older. He was amazing and I loved him.

As I was a very obedient child and didn’t make any trouble, my parents took me to work with them. Well, we tried daycare, but they saw how miserable I was there. They had dentist practice and were able to convert part of their office for my use. I would read, paint or play some games while they worked and their assistant would check on me from time to time. She was nice.

Since I loved dancing, I asked to be enrolled for ballet at 5 and some music lessons. I already could play the piano, so I asked to learn the violin. 

At 6 I asked for some defence classes because of well _war_. My parent enrolled me in judo.

I also started saving as much money as I could, from birthday presents and later my allowances.

At 9 I talked my parent into letting me do a paper round in the morning, It was an easy job and It took no more than an hour or two with my bicycle.

By my eleventh year in this life, I was able to save little less than 1000 galleons, which I as understand from the price of Triwizard tournament was quite an achievement. I was able to save every pound from my paper rounds and lots of 20s and 50s from aunts, uncles and grandparents since they all thought I would like books and I should be able to choose myself.

Life went on and I couldn’t wait to see the wizarding world. It took me a long time, but with a lot of meditation, I was able to feel the magic that was in my body. I was able to _feel_ magic. But it took even longer to let it out on my command. Every time I did that I would be exhausted and would sleep much more than usual. And while it made easier with practice it was still very tiring to do. I goal was to be able in time to use is as Accio, in case I needed to summon my wand. But that didn’t mean I didn’t want to be able to use some wandless magic. But Accio and wingardium Leviosa was my goal. I kinda wanted to have telekinesis power, like in movies and tv shows I watched in my last life. And so I would practice magic every day before going to bed so I could tire myself out before bed.

When 19 September came and the letter didn’t come at my eleventh birthday, as I hoped it would. So I waited until the summer, and then a little bit more. And then on the 5th of July on Sunday just after breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

“Good Morning, I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall and I teach at Hogwarts, a school for gifted children. I am looking for Hermione Granger and her parents, I would like to speak with them about her enrollment.”


	3. Making Plans

It took Professor McGonagall many spells from what I could only assume were mostly transfiguration before my parents could trust that they were not lied to and then even longer to convince them that I had access to a different society. Since I had very good control over my emotions, I never actually did accidental magic or showed them what I could do intentionally. I assumed my control over my magic was mostly because mentally I was actually an adult. And I wasn’t going to inform anyone about the intentional part of my magic this soon in the play.

I had almost twelve years to think about going to Hogwarts and how everything was played out in the books, and it would be better for me to try to leave things as they are as much as I can at least for my first year at Hogwarts, after I had more information and review it, only then I would take deliberate steps to change anything. Well, I would change Hermione’s behavior, because I refused to be condescending know it all.

Moving on, it was a week after Professor McGonagall visit that we were going to Diagon Alley for my purchases, it took me three days to convince my parents that this is what I want and the day is tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be entering for the first time Diagon Alley, my first real-life magical location.

Professor McGonagall also left us what was apparently a very extensive packet with brochures, pamphlets, maps, and a book for Muggleborns and their parents before entering Diagon Alley. The assortment of brochures was explaining what to buy and where. There were on their bank Gringotts, explanation about goblins, and how to it was polite to greet them, a lot of information on opening your first account/vault and the convention from pound to their currency.

There were brochures about Wizarding wardrobe and what should every witch or wizard need for their year in Hogwarts, explaining some fashion choices and why some of those were required because of tradition.

There was one about calligraphy and on writing with quills, how should one start practising the correct and helpful ways. Or one on pets we could buy and how to care for them.

Another such brochure explained every magical transportation, about the knight bus and the Floo process, and even covered portrays and apparition and the laws we have to know about them. They explained that apparition is only allowed after 17 with a license, and that portrays are only allowed by the Ministry of Magic. They added very helpful information about Floo connection for Muggleborns and some safety requirement, we should ask for if we decide to get it done. There were dozens of more brochures for other stores. On the map, I could see that there were more alleys than just Diagon and Knockturn. Each brochure explained how I could order by an owl with a Gringotts account. It was amazing.

One of the brochures Professor McGonagall showed us when she was visiting, it was about wizarding hospital “St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries”. She explained that magical child needs to have a record in their hospital before going to Hogwarts and to have their first check for any magical illness they could have.

In the book they covered that should parents know about the school and the curriculum, carrels available in the Wizarding world. It covered some history, magical creatures, other Wizarding places in England, different cultures, medical illness only seen in wizards and a lot of references for further study.

I was very grateful for that thoughtfulness, that knowledge will only help parents and children still stay in touch and help understand their children.

In my past life, I always assumed that there was more to the wizarding world than we saw or read, and I explained it to myself at least that the reason for that was because we saw it through Harry’s point of view. And Harry never really took the time to learn more than he should. And really there a lot of illogical notion in Rowling Wizarding word, that was easy to overlook when you see it from Harry’ view. So I couldn’t wait to see what that world really had and what kind of magic and places Harry didn’t know about. I just hoped that it was simply that and not alternative universe.

Only time will show.

Something else I never really thought of but should have. Hogwarts was not free, but actually quite expensive, just not to muggleborns. Even more expensive than UK secondary school that I would have started that year if not for Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall explained that it was very essential for muggleborns to attend and learn to control their magic because of the Statue of Secrecy, so every muggleborn has a scholarship. That was something I was really glad for and couldn’t help but wonder how the Weasleys could afford to educate 7 children, and maybe Arthur Weasley job was actually really well paid, just not if you have 9 mouths to feed and educate. I also learned that there are a lot of children that were homeschooled for various reason, mostly because of the cost or some health problems. Homeschooling was only allowed with at least one magical parent in the house.

I had less than two months to get ready for school and spend time with my parents.

My parent very very supportive and they wanted me to always have an option if I changed my mind in the future. They agreed to let me go to Hogwarts with the condition that I would take exams in the summer for my secondary education. So I would be armed with those textbooks as well, even though I already knew everything they could teach me. But it was the thought that counted. I adored my mom and dad, I never had anyone that was so understanding and supportive of me.

We went through every brochure and the book twice together. We studied the map and the greeting would use in Hogwarts. We made two lists of additional thing we would purchase in a wizarding alley and non-magical world. The most costly thing we would purchase is my luggage. Professor McGonagall said that they get me through all seven years of my education and more. So we went through information on trunks and chose the one with 5 compartments with undetectable extension charm. One for wardrobe, one for valuables like my violin, one extra for the future. But it was the other two that made it so overpriced, one was a full library that I could actually get in with desk and sofa, it could store up to 15000 books. And the other was a potion lab, again with full working table and a safe place for storing potions and ingredients. It was incredible and it cost 300 galleons, which in pounds is 1500, but it was a good investment.

With all this extra information we were more than ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello, I just wanted to thank everyone that took the time to read my story. I apologise for what are probably so many mistakes and very gullible way of writing. This is my first story, and like I said before English is not my first language, so …Sorry!**

**I know my story is very Mary Sue and very naive, so please if you don’t like those don’t go further.**

**I made this story a series to put some pictures of characters for my story, there will be added more with time.**

**You should know that even I don’t know where this is going, and what I do know changes with the speed of light. =) But what I do know that Hermione will change things, a lot. Mostly by accident at least at first. Very soon she will realise that it would not be just a story for her, and the characters would finally become people. So it would be hard for her to stay with the script and not care. So while it’s probably not an Alternative universe, with her actions it will be.**

**I’m going to ramble a little here to get my point, but like in the latest Avenger movie, Endgame. When they got back in time to get the stones, it was very important for them to bring them back at the same time. But in one time 2012, Loki was able to escape and take the stone (which doesn’t happen in the original timeline, he was imprisoned in Asgard). It is at that moment that another timeline was created, an alternative timeline. That timeline is changed. With Hermione will be the same, at first she will probably freak out, but she would come to that conclusion later and will probably change things along the way.**

**P.S. Did you know that education in the UK is very very expensive, primary school is actually 4,900 per year and secondary (which is after 11) is 6,300 per pupil. Which is.. Wow.**

**P.P.S. While checking when children are allowed to start a martial art (around 6), I saw some awesome videos with a tiny girl I think around 4, maybe even less with equally tiny little man learning judo. And another video with a girl around 6-8 being awesome and winning four times in a row at judo.**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OakTc9Yf9mk>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crZnNXeBxuk>


	4. Diagon Alley Part I

_**I own nothing.. =)** _

* * *

Armed with the map and our lists, we embarked on this quest early in the morning. It was hard getting enough sleep feeling so excited about going to Diagon Alley. 

Just after eight o’clock in the morning, we went inside _The Leaky Cauldron_. 

Inside was already packed with their table busy, everyone was merry. I could see a lot of children of all ages. I was glad that most young people were clothes that resembled muggle clothing, some had a robe over their clothes. There was a lot of old fashion assembly in the older population. There was magic everywhere, from dishes getting by themselves on the tables, drinks pouring with no help. And the people made little magic shows here and there. 

My parents were frozen at the entrance taking all of this in. After a minute I took both of their hands and went to the bar to ask the barman to open the entrance for us.

“Um… Hello sir, could you perhaps when you have free time open the entrance for us please?” I asked quietly, glancing around anxiously.

“Hello there, little Miss” he greeted me merry “And little Miss parents” 

He was a happy fellow, smiling at us and the people around him. He put down the glass he was polishing and took out his wand.

“Come along, come along… Hogwarts?”

“Yes, I can’t wait! I never knew or even imagined this existed.” I proclaimed with awe as the bricks moved to open the entrance. What I said was the truth, nothing, not even the books or the movies could prepare me for this view. It was more. So much more.

“Remember for the future, three up, two across. Next time you can open it yourself” He said earnestly “Best of luck”

Still holding my parent's hand, just much tighter to not get lost in the crowd. The alley was much wider than I was expecting, shops and cafes with all kinds of magical charmed objects. Moving pictures and posters. When looking through the windows inside you could see that the inside was vastly bigger than it should have been. People were happy, kids running around. Some parents had their children on a small version of a broom trailing behind them or in front. 

In the front, I could see a long way down the street Gringotts. I can assume from studying that the entrants to Knockturn Alley will be their on the right side. Behind us, from one side was the entrance to a Horizontal Alley, from the information on the map that alley is mostly full of small businesses like optic shop and tattoos salon, there are hairdresser and travel agencies and a lot more. And on the other side was Alimonia Alley, that one was strictly for restaurants and cafes, sweet shops, and some even with general food with static charm to keep the food fresh. From Alimonia Alley you can get into Flair Alley for clothes and jewelry for men and women. Those are the biggest Alleys, each of them has smaller within, they too have different establishments and shortcuts.

Our first stop would be Gringotts. 

Getting there took more than it should have. It was impossible not to look around and into almost every shop we went by. People were doing spells on the streets, everyday spells that only wizards used.

A set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. This is the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors are the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._*

Inside we made it to the closest counter and waited our turn, which didn’t take long at all even though there were more than 5 wizards in it. Goblins didn’t idle. 

“Good day, master teller! May your coffers be ever filled with gold! My name is Elijah Granger, I am here to open an account for my daughter Hermione Granger, and add a wallet with a direct link to that account please”

Short, and to the point. That’s the way to speak to goblins. Going around in circles and slowly getting to the business at hand irks goblins to no end. Wasting their time is a sure way to get them irritated and not helpful. As stated in our information pack, greeting the goblin with respect, followed by a traditional goblin greeting. Then clearing your identity and his business in the bank. That’s it.

The goblins gave a sharp grin with all of his pointed teeth, it came out as rather fearsome. 

“Greetings humans! May you wet your blade with the blood of your enemies. Your daughter should get seven drops of blood on this parchment” He said with another horrifying grin, sliding blank parchment toward me with a scary looking knife “Not to worry, the knife is charmed, the wound would heal itself” 

With no spall uncertainty, I took the knife, not looking at my parents, I could only imagine their worried faces and stabbed my finger with it. After dropping seven drops I saw the wound heal itself in seconds. Remembering not to waste goblins time, smiled at my parents to let them know I was okay and looked at the goblin. 

“Done. First vaults for muggleborns are free for the first 8 years until they graduate and are able to earn money. After that, it's 2 galleons a month fee. The number of your Walt is 1373” He said putting the small key in my hand. “The connecting wallet comes with 6 galleons fee a year”

“Very well” my father got an envelope from inside his blazer and slid it over to the teller. “To be put in the vault please, with wallet connecting”

“This should be 2000 galleons, with 6 galleons fee extracted for your wallet, that should leave 1994 galleons in your vault.” the goblin said with one more grin, the whole ordeal with him simply putting the envelope on some kind of flat grey stone the size of paper that simply absorbed it. “Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?”

“No, that will be all. May your be ever increasing and your enemies quake before you” my father said firmly.

“Good day! May your gold ever flow and your enemies crumble” our teller proclaimed with another creepy grin, before calling over next in line.

I didn’t know my parents decided to put in my account a sum that high. Into a world that they just found out a week ago and will lose their daughter for 9 months a year. 

“Dad, we looked for the prices of our purchases, beside the trunk there is no need for that amount.” I said quietly, gazing through the windows of the shops. The shop we will be going to first is _Watson’s Quality Luggage_ and it is somewhere in the middle of Gringotts and _Leaky Cauldron_. Right beside Leaky cauldron, on one side Is _Ollivander's_ and on the other side is _Flourish and Blotts._

“You have a good head on your shoulders sweetheart.” said my mom, stroking my cheek lovingly. “You should start your savings account. We would have opened one for you in a non-magical bank maybe next year to learn the value of money and start saving. Our jobs are enough to give us a very comfortable life, and your free education will help you save more. Your father and I talked, there is very little chance of you ever choosing to leave magic from what we learned. And we want you to have every opportunity you can get” 

My dad put his arm on my shoulder and squeezed, turning my attention to him. He crouched to get on my eye level and softly said “You will always have a choice, and if you decide to study anything non-magical and continue your life in our world, we will always make sure you will have that choice. But you have a great opportunity, and supporting you is our privilege. And most importantly, we trust you” 

He kissed my head and stood up. “Now let’s go, time’s wasting”

 _Watson’s Quality Luggage_ was rather empty with only one other visitor looking at items. It wasn’t wide, but it was so long I couldn’t see the end of it. On each side, various items from different kinds of trucks, big bags, small bags, handbags, wallets. Halfway, there was a different kind of camping gear, I assumed it was of the kind that Mr. Weasley brought in their fourth year to the game, the one they took when hiding.

On our way to the end of the store to talk to the salesman, me and mom chose a school bag, weightless and with the same charm my luggage is going to be. It was simple and black leather, but still rather pretty and it will go with everything. 

“Hello, welcome to my shop” a quite happy fella much shorter than my dad came from behind the counter to greet us. “Is there anything I could help you with, a new trunk for a new Hogwarts student?”

Before my dad could say more than yes, He was already showing us the way back where all the trunks are. He spent 5 minutes explaining each and the functions of every truck and not even stopping to take a breath. Maybe that was a kind of magic. 

“Thank you, your collection is something to look at.” Said my mom kindly. “We actually already went through your brochure extensively and would like trunk number 19 from the brochure” 

She showed him the picture “Trunk number 19 is a 5 compartments trunk with a study-library that kind store up to 15000 books, and a potion lab with storage. It also has 3 compartments for clothes and valuables. It is said that anti-theft, featherlight, can turn with a wand tap to the size of a deck of cards and is password protected.”

“Ah.. yes I see, let us see if we have one of those here… Yes, here it is” He went to take it from the storage room behind the counter “Muggleborns usually buy those right away in the first year, others come back in two-three years to change it to something similar, thinking at first they would get by with only 2 compartments.” 

“I can get your initials to inscribe on both your trunk and the bag you choose if you wish little Miss” 

My mom put the bag on the counter “That would be lovely, H.J.G. Thank you” 

“The total is 320 galleons,” the man said, making all kinds of gestures on my new luggage with his wand.

I took out my Gringotts wallet and started pulling out one by one galleons on the counter. The wizard after the fifth one exclaimed “There is no need for that, with larger purchases, all you need to do is bring your wallet close to one of those stones and tell it your sum” He said showing a similar flat grey stone, but much smaller in the right corner at the counter. 

“There should be one of those stones and always every shop here” He smiled and gave you the bag and the trunk to my dad. “All you have to do is tap on it and it will be shrunk, and then do the same when you want to enlarge it. There are instructions on how to set up the password is inside. You should also read it before putting wards and other charms on it in the future. Thank you for shopping at my store!”

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” I said gratefully, very glad with both items. 

“I wish all the best, goodbye!” 

_Next stop Ollivander's._

* * *

*** The poem and some of the descriptions were taken from Harry Potter fandom/books. =)**   
  



	5. Diagon Alley Part II

_**As always.. I own nothing =)**_

* * *

Entering _Ollivander’s_ was exhilarating, even though I could do a lot of magic wandless, there was always a limit to that. I could make objects move, float, or summon them. I could make a small fire appear in my hand, make light like a ball above my head to give me light almost like spell like _Lumos_ can. I was very proud of those accomplishments, but I wanted more, and for that, I needed a wand.

I wanted to show magic to my parents, to show them the good my magic could do, before Voldemort and Death Eaters, murders and evil could cloud their judgment. I didn’t have knowledge of the definition of dark magic, but I refuse to judge it as evil before researching what it could do to a person.

_Magic doesn’t kill people. People kill people._

Inside the shop, I could hear something humming, it was like a siren song. Looking at my parents made me question if it was real, they didn’t look like they hear something.

“Hello there,” a voice came out of seemingly nowhere. “I love meeting new blood, you never know what wand will choose them”

A man with almost electrified shoulder-length white hair showed himself. His blue eyes locked in mine “Oo... you here a song, well come on, come inside”

He made a show of welcoming me behind the counter.

Unsure of my self, shouldn’t I try lots of wands before one chooses me? I made an uncertain step forward.

“Highly unusual... but some rare wands can choose without even touching, usually only Vine wands, but sometimes some of the cores are very certain of their wizard. It is said that those wands are very territorial and decide early to not let you touch other wands.” He said urging me forward to a long hallway with thousands of wands stored on each side. “All you need to do is fallow the song”

I didn’t have to walk more than two steps before hearing it somewhere on the lower row. Taking out a grey slightly dusty long box, I looked at Mr. Ollivander.

“Vine wand, not very common type. The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary, and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. They are strongly attached by personalities with hidden depths and I have found them more sensible than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match.” He lectures bringing me back to my parents. They looked intrigued by his speech about my wand.

He smiled at me and continued ” Reliable sources claim that those wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my shop. Now the third time”

I looked at the box, slowly opening it I could see a thin long wand the color of dark chocolate. Very delicate engravings of leaves and thorns in gold color design it. It looked very beautiful.

Picking it up felt like floating and being electrified in a good way. I could feel my magic answer and connect with the wand. It almost felt like the wand itself is part of my hand. I never felt so alive.

“Very good match, 11 inches, very flexible.” Mr. Ollivander looked like he was enjoying a show “Very unusual, you see vide wood are not as common, but it’s the core of your wand that is almost never used.”

He paused, I thing for dramatic effect “Thestral Tail hair is regarded as unstable, and most difficult to use in wand making. There is not a lot known about having Thesteral hair as a core, but it is capable of the unusual and seemingly impossible.” He looked very serious describing what it means having Thestral hair as my wands core. “I expect to hear great things about you”

And then like a switch, his expression cleared and with a smile “That would be 7 galleons”

_Okay..._

Leaving _Ollivander’s_ with my parents in front of me, Mr. Ollivander said quietly, making sure my parents are already outside “It is assumed that one must be able to see Thestrals in order to utilize their hair and that means one must witness death first-hand to see a Thestral. I would recommend not making it known, Thestrals are judged unkindly by most. You can do great magic with that wand if you accept it completely and for that, you must accept death.”

“Now of you go” he said disappearing from my line of sight.

Throutfully creeped out, but glad he at least didn’t say anything in front of mom and dad, we continued our shopping spree. I tried putting my worries away about having more connection to the death that my reincarnation for the time being. We decided to make our next stop _Flourish and Blott_ s, and then have lunch afterward in one of the restaurants in Alimonia Alley.

_Flourish and Blotts_ was filled with people from every corner. Not getting lost here with all of this temptation would be very hard. They offered a basket at the front. Same charm like my new luggage, which was in my bag in its shrunk size, now that I had my wand. In the middle of the bookstore, there were rows of tables, each one had a number floating above it from one to seven, I suspect the tables were separated by grade. Each table had a complete set of books already wrapped in a pretty bow white.

Walking to the first row with my grade floating above, I looked through the names to check if all the books from the list were there.

_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Mathilda Goshawk,_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot,_

_A Magical Theory by Albert Waffling,_

_A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore,_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander,_

_A Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

All there. Putting them in the basket, we continued further in, looking around the rows for more books. In the history department, I chose _Hogwarts a History_ , _Modern Magical History_ , _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ , _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ , _An appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_.

In another row specified for spells I decided on _A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Self-Defensive Spellwork, Confronting the Faceless, Quintessence: A Quest, Achievements in Charming_. Going to the Potion section, I picked from the rafts P _otion Making Theory, Easy Potions for every witch and wizard, Preparation, what every Potionmaker should know, Famous Potionmakers._

In Herbology section I chose a book that described every magical plant or herb I would need to know. Finding books on wards called _Easy Wards Everyone Should Know and Lost and Found,_ and _Protect What is Yours_ was quite a find, every other book on wards was still too complicated for me.

Getting books on creatures, arithmancy and runes were also essential. I wanted to learn in a year or two how to make new spells or spell objects. In the books, they made out Hermione to be the smartest witch of her age, but then we learned that Severus was inventing spells and potions at school, that Marauders learned to be animagus before their fifth year, and that they made the map that we saw in the movies. Lily and Severus could also do magic before Hogwarts intentionally. In my opinion, Hermione academically was very smart, she has an amazing memory that I could honestly call it photographic or eidetic, like the way she used to answer with the exact paragraph from her textbooks, or how she complained that Half-blood Prince’s book was wrong because it contradicted her textbook, her intelligence while very vast, was rigid and inflexible.

I already had a journal filled with ideas for spelled objects or spells that I wanted to research on when I had more information, of course, it’s quite possible that most of my ideas are already made by other people, but that didn’t matter I would think of new ones.

_I have reserves of creativity I haven’t even begun to tap._

Choosing books on Arithmancy and Runes I found _Ancient Runes Made Easy, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Spellman’s Syllabary, Advanced Rune Translation, Numerology and Grammatica, New Theory of Numerology._

But my most prized find, one I didn’t think I would find the wizards being so open about was a book about Occlumency. I brought just one, _A Beginner's Guide to protecting your mind, Creating your Landscape_. I always thought that it was something only old families kept at, but there was a whole raft on Mind Protection. Apparently Oclumancy didn’t just protect your mind from Legilimency, but also it helped your memory and helps prevent and treat mental disabilities. The books on Occlumency reminded me mostly of how in the non-magical world we have books on psychology only on a much smaller scale. It was also right near the medicine department.

What I didn’t find was a book on Legilimency, that was only mentioned as something to get protection from.

On the way to the counter, I little ashamed put in two books on beautification charms. One of the books was specified for hair, from color, braids, complicated hair do's, to haircuts. Another was called _Every Witch Little Handbook_ , inside there were hair removal charms and easy potions to use for skin problems and some makeup charms.

I found a couple of books on cooking and cleaning as well, watching Fantastic Beast Movie, I remember the ways the sisters used spells to make dinner were both so beautiful and very quick.

Placing my basket on the counter, I saw it was already one o'clock and that we spend three hours lost in the bookstore. The reason my parents let me go crazy on the bookstore on our first visit was that they saw the prices, books for students were very cheap, no more than one galleon a textbook. The most expensive once were on Occlumency, on beautification, and wards. Occlumency alone was 10 galleons, books on warding and beautification were around 5 each. Everything else was under 2 galleons.

The total for 39 books was 85 galleons. Compared to non-magical textbooks or books in general the price was very low.

Hungry and tired of walking around for the last 5-6 hours, we made our way to _Alimonia Alley_ to get something to eat and rest. We were actually feeling quite accomplished to finish the most important part of our shopping trip so fast. While everything is important, those first four stops we had to do first, we felt everything else could be done on a different day.

We chose a place called _A Hungry Donkey_ that looked cozy and sat outside so we could watch the street. Most of the meals in the menu looked the same as in non-magical restaurants, I decided on a pork steak with a side of fries. What I usually order really. After ordering, which the waiter explained that all we have to do is tap the picture on the menu three times. The food appeared on the table within three minutes and everything looked and smelled delicious.

Rested and well fed, our next stop was to _Potage’s Cauldron Shop_ to get one standard size 2 pewter. After purchasing that, we went to the Apothecary and I bought two standard first years set since I wanted to see if I could try something at home. At the Apothecary I also both two sets of glass phials and one set of brass scales.

At _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ , I bought a brass telescope for five galleons. It is said that a magical telescope can see objects that would be impossible to see with a Muggle telescope.

All that was left on our school list was my uniform, but mom said it was best to buy that a week before going away, that’s a little less than two months and I could have a growth spurt in that time. And also it will give me time to see what else I would need.

Mom then guided me to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_.

“Since I know you want a cat, we would like to have an owl at home. We want to be able to get in touch with you often and thought it will be best for us to have one at hand. Professor McGonagall said that there will be owls at school that you can use when you want to write.” My dad said. I was very happy that they will have more connecting them to the Wizarding world and to me, that they won’t have to wait for me to write to send me letters.

My mom decided on a cute one that the seller said is called screech owl. He assured us that the name does not mean that it’s louder than the others. He explained that all magical owls are well behaved and have a much better understanding humans.

The owl itself had huge black eyes and was on the smaller size. Her colors were a mostly white and very light brown hazel color, with lots of small black spots.

With my parents occupied with the salesman, getting everything they would need to care for their owl, I took a look around and found Hedwig. Well, she will be Hedwig in three weeks. She looked remarkably like her look in the movies, but I guess with more awareness. She must have felt being looked at because she looked right at me. Her stare didn’t feel like a stare a pet would make when looking at you, it felt like a person would look when he is suspicious.

Getting as far away as I can from a dangerous animal, who I swear looked proud and smug that she could terrify me with her stare, I went to my mom and dad. You know... to hide.

My mom convinced me to wait a couple of weeks before getting a pet. In my case a cat, the same Hermione had. She made a convincing argument that I would be too busy this month getting started on understanding the Wizarding world and would not give it enough attention that every pet needs to get a close bond. I still didn’t agree, cuddling with a book and a cat will get us the closeness we need but didn’t want to argue. I’m getting him out by the end of the month.

Exiting that shop with an owl on my dad’s shoulder that my mom already named Hela after the Goddess of Death, she said that I was almost called than if dad hadn’t intervened. Dad named me Hermione, daughter of Helen of Troy, the most beautiful woman in the world. At least to him. My mom’s name was Helena.

Getting mostly done what we planned for our first time here, we simply walked around a little, before going home.

* * *

**_Thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is a picture of Hela the owl. I'm not good at writing descriptions still. =)_ **


End file.
